fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure! Lovely Power, Make Up!
Pretty Cure! Lovely Power, Make Up! is the official transformation phrase used by Amaimomo in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. To activate the transformation, she needs her Transformation Power Pen. Pretty Cure and Mascot Cure Lovely—Dusk List of First Appearances Cure Lovely—Episode 9 Cure Lovely and Moonbeam—? Cure Lovely, Timber, Flare, River, and Moonbeam—? Sequence When in School Uniform Amaimomo takes out her Transformation Power Pen. It sparkles while she's holding it. When in her school uniform, she holds out the pen and says "Pretty Cure! Lovely Power...!" 'Then she makes a circular motion with her arm while still holding the pen and shouts '"Make Up!" She puts the pen on her chest--it disappears--and her clothes are removed. Then her top appears, she then crosses her arms in a "X" shape and her gloves and sleeves appear. Her skirt appears, then her socks and shoes also appear. Her hair gets longer and the white ribbon that she wears in her hair turns into a red bow. Then her choker and earrings appear. Her mask then appears on her face. Then Cure Lovely proceeds to introduce herself. When not in School Uniform Momo takes out her Transformation Power Pen. Then she holds it straight out in the air. It sparkles while she's holding it. When not in her school uniform, she holds the pen out and says "Pretty Cure! Lovely Power, Make Up!" '''The star symbol on the pen glows and spirals out. Afterwards, her body is outlined in a yellow light and her clothes and white hair ribbon are removed. She holds the pen and spins around as yellow stars are emitted from it; she also gives a wink to the audience in mid-spin. Then a golden heart shape forms on the ground as she jumps backwards and the stars sink into the ground. A flash of golden light is seen covering her body and the heart shape on the ground disappears. Then she spins around while yellow stars form her shoes, socks, skirt, top, gloves, choker, and earrings. Her mask appears then shakes her head from side to side so her hair can lengthen and a red bow appears. Cure Lovely strikes a pose, introduces herself, and does her final pose. Soundtrack Version In the soundtrack version, the full version can be heard, which lasts 2:00. Movie Changes In movies, the transformation is either shortened or only the beginning and end is shown. There is also a quick transformation. Speech Japanese '''Cure Lovely: プリキュア！ラブリーパワーメイクアップ！ Cure Lovely: 愛の守護者は、キュアラブリー！ Cure Moonbeam: 5つ星の光で All: '道を導く星座と輝く '''All: '希望の素晴らしい力は何を征服することができます！ 'All: 'セーラー服プリキュア！ Romanization '''Cure Lovely: Purikyua! Raburī Pawā, Meiku Appu! Cure Lovely: Ai no gādian wa, Kyua Raburī! Cure Moonbeam: Itsutsu hoshi no hikari de All: Michi o michibiku seiza to kagayaku All: Kibō no subarashī chikara wa nani o seifuku suru koto ga dekimasu! All: Sērā Fuku Purikyua! Translation Cure Lovely: Pretty Cure! Lovely Power, Make Up! Cure Lovely: The guardian of love, Cure Lovely! Cure Moonbeam: Shining with the light of five stars All: And with the constellation guiding the way All: The wonderful power of hope can conquer anything! All: Sailor Suit Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations Category:Transformation Phrases